A sputtering target assembly typically includes a front section of sputtering material (e.g., Silicon compounds, Tungsten, Titanium, Iron, Terbium, Cobalt, Copper) which is sputtered during operation, and a backing plate of copper or other structural metal. The backing plate provides support to the target material during handling and mounting, seals the target assembly to an aperture in the process chamber, provides channels carrying cooling water and provides a thermally conductive path for heat flow from the target material to the cooling water. The target material is typically bonded to the backing plate by low melting point solder.
The target material is often brittle. A leading cause of target failure is cracking in the target material.